A network patching system is typically used to interconnect the various communication lines within a closet or computer room. In a conventional network patching system, the communication lines are terminated within a closet in an organized manner via one or more patch panels mounted on a rack or frame. Multiple ports are included in the patch panel, typically in some type of organized array. Each of the different ports is connected with a communications line. In small patching systems, all communications lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack. In larger patching systems, multiple racks may be used, wherein different communications lines terminate on different racks. Interconnections between the various communications lines are made connecting patch cords to the ports. By selectively connecting the various communications lines with patch cords, any combination of communications lines can be interconnected.
It may be desirable to provide different devices for interconnecting datacommunications lines.